


和谈

by xian521



Category: all容齐 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 白发王妃 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 01:30:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19686382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xian521/pseuds/xian521





	和谈

容齐失踪的这些日子，临皇性情大变，一怒之下赐死了宣妃，无心国事，终日饮酒，成天都在齐乐宫呆坐。  
待密探回来告知临皇容齐在宸国的消息时，他恨不得快马加鞭去宸国要人，可他是一国之主，不能屈尊露面，也不能轻举妄动，毕竟容齐还在他们手上，现在只有被动的等着对方提条件。  
宸国狮子大开口，一开口要五座城池，不然容齐性命忧矣。  
朝堂上，北临朝臣纷纷反对，提议万不可因小失大，劝谏的奏折不断送到临皇面前，更有些忠心老臣以性命相要挟，临皇却是铁了心的要换回容齐。  
临皇的一意孤行，闹得朝中大乱，有几个不忿者辞官还乡，除了几个马屁精支持外，其他人皆对临皇失望，甚至有人派了杀手偷偷去宸国刺杀容齐，若不是傅筹和战枫一直保护，恐早就已经遭了毒手。  
宗政无忧提出愿亲自去宸国和谈，如果对方执意不改变主意，就派兵攻打宸国。要论国力，宸国不如北临，不然也不会用此龌龊手段。  
临皇有些担忧：“万一他们情急之下杀了齐儿怎么办？”  
无忧安抚临皇：“父皇不用担心，齐君妃是宸国唯一的筹码，若齐君妃死了，我北临必攻打宸国，得不偿失。所以，儿臣担保，齐君妃无性命之忧。”  
临皇想了想，便答应派宗政无忧出使宸国。  
无忧来到宸国的第一件事就是要先看看容齐，他也是许久未见到容齐，思念如狂，知道马上就要见到心上之人，竟莫名有些紧张，心扑通扑通跳个不停。  
到了宸国，时辰已晚，可无忧怎么也等不了明天，他现在就要见到容齐。  
宁千易领宗政无忧来到容齐住处，却被守在门外的下人拦住：“齐君妃已经歇下了，还请王爷和黎王殿下回去吧。”  
“歇下了？”宗政无忧略有些失望，正欲转身，忽听得从房间里传出断断续续地呻吟，无忧不可置信地瞪大了双眼，回过身，一把推开下人闯了进去。  
卧房里，薄薄的绣着精致花纹的帷帐后，映出两个正在激烈动作的身影，啪啪的肉体撞击声不绝于耳。  
“嗯嗯……筹哥哥，饶了……嗯……饶了齐儿吧……啊……要坏了……嗯……”容齐语不成调地呻吟着，任谁都能看出，也能听出这是一场非常激烈的性爱。  
宗政无忧握紧拳头，快步上前，一把扯开帷帐，帐中二人红浪翻滚，正做得酣畅淋漓。  
容齐被干得失神，无意扫到站在床边的无忧，吓得花穴急急缩紧，夹得傅筹没控制住，一下把精液全部射进他体内。  
精液滚烫，容齐羞得缩进傅筹怀里，两条胳膊紧紧抱着傅筹的腰背，浑身痉挛。  
无忧崩溃似地大叫了一声，傅筹这才反应过来屋里有人。  
他不慌不忙地把性器从容齐身体里抽出来，用薄被盖住容齐赤裸的身体，然后自己气定神闲的穿衣。  
无忧拔剑架在傅筹脖子上，怒道：“傅筹，我杀了你！”  
傅筹边穿鞋边轻笑着：“杀我干什么？你该杀了你父皇才对。别忘了你父皇才是你最大的敌人，只要他在，容齐永远是你的小娘，你也永远得不到他。”  
宗政无忧现在情绪激烈，根本听不进去：“你少激我！是不是你将他劫来的？然后逼迫齐儿跟你上床，满足你龌龊的心思，你跟镇北王又是什么关系？”  
站在一旁的镇北王赶紧解释：“黎王殿下别乱说，傅将军只是我的客人。”  
无忧转头瞪着宁千易，显然不相信他的话：“客人？镇北王，你用我父皇最宠爱的妃子招待客人吗？你们把他当什么了？别说五座城池，就是一厘土，我们北临都不会给！”  
宁千易向战枫使了个眼神，战枫立即领会，迅速上前，一记手刀打掉了无忧手中的剑，另一只手接住剑柄，快速翻转了反向，将剑抵在了无忧脖颈处，一套动作下来干净利落，周围的人都来不及反应，战枫对无忧道：“殿下，失礼了。”  
无忧咬牙：“战枫，你也是他们的人？”  
战枫愧疚道：“是。战枫认为殿下既是来和谈的，不如明日冷静后再说。”  
无忧嘲讽得大笑起来：“哈哈哈哈哈好啊，好，我人都在你们手里了，还不是随你们处置？”  
镇北王礼貌向无忧行了一礼：“黎王殿下先回去歇息一晚，明日本王将设宴款待。”  
宗政无忧被带了出去。容齐这才从床上爬起来，跪在床上，从后抱住坐在床沿边的傅筹的脖子，轻笑道：“明日我若勾引无忧，筹哥哥会吃醋吗？”  
傅筹弯了弯嘴角，抬手抓住容齐的一只胳膊，将他拉坐在自己怀里，惩罚似地握住容齐胯下的玉茎狠狠撸了一下：“你勾引的还少吗？我不就是其中一个？”  
“啊～”容齐娇喘一声，“没有，齐儿是喜欢筹哥哥，筹哥哥是特别的。”  
傅筹哼了一声，起身将容齐扔回床上，让他重新躺好，俯身在他额头吻了一下，轻声骂了句：“小妖精！”然后离开。


End file.
